Aishiteru yo, Kyoya
by Rechtcalme Eccitare
Summary: 'Aishiteru yo, Kyoya' kalimat itu selalu diucapkan oleh Mukuro kepada Hibari sebelum tidur, dan tiba-tiba Mukuro pergi tanpa kembali dan membuat Hibari stress. 6918 , Yaoi. [REPUBLISH]


Hibari Kyoya, Nami-chuu no Fuuki Inchou ternyata sudah memiliki seorang kekasih yang ia rahasiakan. Seorang kekasih yang tidak pernah diketahui oleh siapapun kecuali dirinya dan kekasihnya tersebut. Dan parahnya lagi, Ia yang menjadi _uke._

Tak bisa kalian bayangkan,bukan? Seorang karnivora ganas seperti Hibari memiliki kekasih dan ia menjadi _uke,_ sungguh sesuatu yang menakjubkan!

Dan, apa kalian tau siapa kekasihnya? Seorang illusionist yang dulunya adalah rival abadinya, musuhnya dan sangat ia benci. Ia sangat sangat membencinya. Tapi itu dulu.

Sekarang? Mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai, Bagaimana caranya? Tentu saja melalui proses yang tentunya tidak gampang dan cepat.

Bertahun-tahun mereka bermusuhan dan dua tahun ini, mereka menjalin kasih sebagai sepasang kekasih tanpa ada siapapun yang tau mengenai itu, Yap. Kekasihnya adalah Rokudo Mukuro.

Jika kalian melihat sorotan mata Hibari dan Mukuro ketika saling memandang satu sama lain, Kalian dapat merasakan aura yang sangat mengesankan dari keduanya yang tentu tidak dapat dirasakan ketika Hibari sedang dekat dengan Dino atau pun Mukuro yang sedang dekat dengan Chrome.

Sorotan matanya, Senyumnya, Semuanya dari Mukuro menarik perhatian seorang Hibari Kyoya yang ganas dan kejam tersebut.

Walaupun masih ganas ketika bersama Mukuro, Hibari tak seganas biasanya, Ia lebih menurut dan lebih menunjukkan sisi lembut seorang Hibari Kyoya yang tersembunyi.

.

**Aishiteru yo, Kyoya**

**Owned by Me**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**Owned by Amano Akira-san**

.

WARNING!

Don't Like? Don't Read! Typo(s), AU, Alur terlalu cepat, Yaoi,Banyak kata tidak baku,banyak kejadian tidak masuk akal,etc

_**[REPUBLISH]**_

CAST:

-Hibari Kyoya

-Mukuro Rokudo

RATE: T

GENRE: Hurt/Comfort, Romance

SETTING: Present

SUMMARY:

Aishiteru yo, Kyoya kalimat itu selalu keluar dari mulut Mukuro setiap malam sebelum tidur. Tapi selama satu minggu ini, Hibari belum mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Mukuro. Hibari merasa tidak tenang dengan hal itu. RnR please?

.

I've warned you, Right?

.

Happy Reading

.

"Kyoya" Seorang lelaki berambut blonde memanggil lelaki lainnya yang sedang duduk di meja kerjanya. "Kyoya" sekali lagi, em? Mungkin sudah ratusan kali lelaki tersebut memanggil pemuda berambut raven tersebut. "Diam, Haneuma" lelaki bernama Hibari Kyoya tersebut mendelik ke pemuda yang sedang duduk disofa kesayangannya tersebut. "..Dan pergi dari ruanganku" lanjutnya. "Tidak mau, Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu,Kyoya"

Hibari kembali mendelik kepada pemuda yang ia sebut Haneuma tersebut sekan-akan matanya mengatakan 'Apa? Jika aku jawab kau akan pergi, bukan?'. "...Apa kau benar-benar menjadi kekasih Mukuro?" Sontak pertanyaan tersebut membuat Hibari membulatkan matanya dan berpikir 'dari mana Haneuma ini tau aku berpacaran dengan Mukuro?!'

"Jawab, Kyoya~ Setelah itu aku janji aku akan pergi" Lelaki bernama Dino tersebut memaksa Hibari. "Kalau iya, Apa masalahmu?" Hibari tetap bersikap dingin kepada mantan gurunya tersebut. Mata Dino terbelak, hatinya seakan-akan patah mendengar ucapan Hibari tersebut. Ia ingin mengelurkan air mata, Tapi ia ingin menjaga harga diri didepan mantan muridnya tersebut.

"Baiklah~ Terima kasih, Kyoya~ Aku akan pulang sekarang, Romario pasti sudah menunggu" Dino melambaikan tangannya sambil berjalan pergi dan..

BRAAAKKKKK

Dino terjatuh, Ia benar-benar tidak ada apa-apa ketika tidak ada Romario. "Pergi, Haneuma" Hibari sepertinya tidak perduli apa yang terjadi pada Dino dan tetap memaksanya untuk pergi dari ruangan pribadinya tersebut.

"I-Iya" Dino berdiri dan mencoba untuk berjalan dengan benar walau badannya masih sakit karena tersandung sofa.

Dino sudah pergi, Hibari merasa sangat tenang ketika tidak ada yang memanggil nama kecilnya tersebut ber-ribu-ribu kali seperti tadi lagi.  
-Tenang, Damai,Sunyi,Senyap

Hibari suka saat-saat seperti ini. Sangat suka saat dimana tidak ada Herbivore, tidak ada keributan. "Kufufufu~" Suara tawa itu menggema di ruang pribadi Hibari.

"...Kau tidak pulang,Kyoya? Sudah larut malam lho~" Suara itu daat dirasakan tepat ditelinga Hibari. "Kau sendiri?"Hibari mendelik ke belakang. "AKu menunggumu, Kyoya~"

"Aku akan segera pulang" Hibari membereskan barang-barangnya, Anda dapat melihat sosok Rokudo Mukuro yang berjalan dibelakangnya. Hibari mengambil jas hitamnya dan memakainya lalu berjalan keluar diikuti oleh Mukuro.

"Kyoya, Sepertinya aku akan pergi ke Italia dua minggu lagi untuk misi Vongola" ujar Mukuro. "Hn? Tidak bisakah Varia mengurusinya?" Hibari terlihat agak marah mendengar kekasihnya akan pergi ke Italia, walaupun masih lama, dua bulan lagi. "Tidak, Mereka kekurangan orang" Mukuro menggeleng.

"Kenapa tidak guardian lain?" Hibari tampak seerti sedang mewawancarai Mukuro. "Semuanya sibuk" Mukuro memasang tampang yang menyedihkan. "Aku ikut" Hibari menoleh ke Mukuro. "Tidak, Kyoya. Misi ini membahayakan. Nanti kau bisa-"

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Bukan begitu, Kyoya. Tapi biarkan aku mengurusi hal ini sendirian dulu. Aku berjanji, Paling lama aku di Italia hanyalah tiga hari, Kyoya. Tidak lebih"

"Hmf" Hibari melirik ke Mukuro dan memalingkan mukanya ke depan. "Terima kasih, Kyoya. Kau sudah mengerti" Mukuro menggandeng tangan Hibari dengan erat.

Mukuro menyadarinya, Hibari tersenyum tipis sewaktu ia menggandeng tangannya. "Kyoya, Kau imut sekali sewaktu kau tersenyum" Mukuro tersenyum kembali. "Mukuro.. Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan"

"Oya oya~ Kyoya mau nanya apa? Akan aku jawab" Mukuro tersenyum licik.

"Apa yang kau gunakan agar aku bisa suka padamu dan menjadi kekasihmu?" Hibari melirik ke Mukuro.

Mukuro hanya bisa memasang wajah 'wtf' dan sweatdrop. ia mengira apa yang akan Hibari tanya jauh lebih penting dari ini.

"Aku menggunakan sebuah tehnik rahasia~"

"Hn?"

"Mau tau,Kyoya? Itu adalah cinta! Cinta yang kuberikan jauh lebih besar dari yang Haneuma itu berikan~ Jadi kau tertarik padaku dan menjadi kekasihku setelah aku lamar~" Kelihatan banget kalau Mukuro lagi bohong tentang jawabannya yang tentu gak masuk akal tersebut.

"Bohong"

"Aku serius Kyoya. limariburius deh~" Mukuro merangkul Hibari.

Hibari hanya bisa melirik tajam kepada kekasihnya tersebut yang kadang menyebalkan tapi dapat menarik perhatiannya.

"Aishiteru yo, Kyoya~"

.

-Tomorrow-

.

Hibari bangun awal dan pergi ke Nami-chuu seperti biasanya. Untuk hari ini, Ia berharap agar Haneuma itu tidak mengusik ketenangannya di sekolah. Ia sudah cukup terusik dengan murid-murid Nami-chuu yang berisik. Menurutnya

"Ahahaha!"

"Hahahaha!"

Suara tawa muncul dari kelas dimana Sawada Tsunayoshi berada. Sontak, Hibari berjalan menuju kelas tersebut dan menemukan mantan gurunya sedang beratraksi disana.

Dino entah pura-pura jatuh atau benar-benar jatuh membuat murid-murid kelas itu tertwa terbahak-bahak. Hibari tidak tau apa yang dipikirkan oleh murid-murid tersebut sehingga bisa tertawa lepas melihat tingkah laku Dino yang konyol menurutnya tersebut dan ia tidak mau tau apapun alasannya mereka tidak boleh ribut sepanjang pelajaran berlangsung, Satu lagi. Ia tidak tau mengapa Dino ada dikelas tersebut.

"HIEEEE!" Jeritan Tsuna membuat semua murid terkejut, ditambah Tsuna yang menunjuk ke pintu. Sangat mengejutkan, Mereka semua merinding disko melihat Hibari berdiri di depan pintu, Hibari menggunakan death glare kepada murid-muridnya tersebut dan membuat mereka mati ditempat.

"Haneuma, Ikut aku" Hibari berjalan menuju ruangan pribadinya. "Hm? Untuk apa kau memanggilku, Kyoya?" Dino memiringkan kepalanya. "Aku punya urusan denganmu" jawab Hibari dengan singkat,jelas, dan padat.

"Urusan? Urusan apa?" Dino memajukan dirinya dan berjalan disamping Hibari yang makin lama makin cepat berjalan. "Ada saja"

"Kyoya, Mau rahasia-rahasiaan ya?" Dino tertawa.

Hibari tidak tau apa yang lucu dan membuat pria berambut blonde tersebut tertawa, dan ia tidak mau tau dan tak berminat untuk tau. itulah Hibari Kyoya. Hibari membawa Dino ke ruangan pribadinya, ruangan tempat ia bekerja atau tepatnya ruangan dimana biasanya ia bolos.

"..Apa kau bisa" Hibari melirik Dino yang sedang berdiri sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya.

"Hm? Bisa apa?" Dino memiringkan kepalanya.

"..Membantuku dengan cara tidak kembali lagi keruanganku selama 2 minggu kedepan?" Hibari menatap keluar jendela.

"E-eh, Kyo-"

Dino terlempar keluar dari ruangan Hibari sebelum ia sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya tersebut. Hibari menutup matanya dan menghembuskan nafasnya. Sang haneuma tersebut memang menyebalkan untuknya, selalu mengganggunya disaat ia ingin sendiri.

"Kalau bisa, jangan pernah kembali lagi" batin Hibari sambil melirik ke arah pintunya yang roboh gara-gara menonfa Dino.

Hibari duduk di kursinya dan mengambil bolpointnya yang terletak diatas meja. Ia mengambil secarik kertas dan mencoret-coretnya, enth mengapa hatinya merasa tidak tenang setelah mendengar ucapan Mukuro tadi malam yang menyatakan bahwa Mukuro akan pergi sendiri ke Italia untuk misi Vongola, dan ia tidak mungkin memaksa Mukuro untuk tinggal di Jepang karena ia tahu, Mukuro pasti tidak mau.

Ia sudah hafal kepribadian Mukuro, Otaknya tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain selain hal itu, Ia ingin ikut, Tapi ia tahu kalau Mukuro pasti tidak akan mengizinkannya, Mukuro tidak akan mau kehilangan orang yang ia sayangi sekali lagi.

Iyap, Mukuro pernah kehilangan Chrome, Adik kesayangannya.

_Saat itu, Mukuro dan adiknya-Chrome sedang berjalan-jalan di taman didekat rumah mereka yang dikenal sebagai tempat yang sangat indah di Italia. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka mengelilingi taman tersebut setiap pagi dan sore, sampia-sampai seluruh Tukang Kebun mengenal mereka. Tapi, Mukuro malah kehilangan adik kesayangannya diwaktu itu juga karena ditabrak lari oleh seorang perempuan yang tidak hati-hati mengendarai mobilny saat Mukuro dan Chrome hendak menyebrang untuk pulang. Sejak kejadian itu, Mukuro bersumpah akan melindungi orang yang ia sayangi, Bahkan ia rela mengorbankan dirinya supaya orang yang ia sayangi tersebut bisa hidup walau dirinya sudah meninggal._

Hibari mengacak-ngacak rambutnya dan meremas-remas kertas tersebut. Ia melemparkan kertas tersebut ke tempat sampah. Ia memegangi kepalanya, terasa pusing. Selain masalah Mukuro tersebut, ia juga memiliki masalah lain, yaitu masalah keuangan Namimori-Middle atau Nami-Chuu yang mulai mengalami krisis. Ia bingung, Ia tidak tau caranya untuk mengatur keuangan tersebut gara-gara memikirkan masalah Mukuro. Mukuro, ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang membuat Hibari Kyoya begini.

Hibari memutuskan untuk berbaring di sofa kesayangannya untuk menghilangan stressnya. Ia mencoba untuk memutuskan matanya untuk menenangkan dirinya yang sedang stress tersebut. namun, sepertinya tidak berhasil, Ia malah semakin risau.

"Kufufufu~ Kyoya.. Tidurlah, Aku akan menjagamu~" Sebuah suara menggema diruangan Hibari. Mukuro, Yap.. Mukuro datang dan menyelinap melalui jendela ruangan yang sengaja Hibari buka untuk memberi udara segar pada ruangannya.

"Mukuro, jangan ganggu aku untuk sekarang, aku ingin sendiri" Hibari memakai sepatunya. "Oya oya~ Kyoya pura-pura kuat ya? Aku tau masalahmu, Karena aku sudah mengikutimu seharian ini"Mukuro muncul dari kabut ungu yang dari tadi memenuhi ruangan tersebut. "Untuk apa kau menggikutiku seharian ini, Mukuro?"

"Tentunya, Untuk memastikan kau tidak apa-apa, Kyoya_ku"_

"Aku bukan anak kecil yang bisa dengan mudah diculik ataupun dilukai"

"Aku tau, Kau stress memikirkan masalahku ke Italia, bukan? Kau juga tau, Kyoya.. Aku bukan lagi anak kecil yang dengan gampangnya dilukai, diculik ataupun dibunuh, Jadi kau tidak usah kuahtir, Kyoya.. Aku janji akan kembali kepadamu dengan selamat"

"Hn"

Hibari melirik ke Mukuro yang sedari tadi menatapnya dengan tatapan yang mengisyaratkan _'Tolong, izinkan aku, Kyoya.. Sekali ini saja kok, Jika aku tidak kembali dengan selamat, Kau bisa mencintai orang lain'_

Ya, Walaupun Hibari orangnya dingin, Ia dapat dengan mudah dilelehkan oleh Mukuro. "Baiklah, Tapi.. Bawakan aku oleh-oleh" Hibari melirik pada Mukuro yang searang duduk disampingnya. "Kufufufu~ Itu masalah gampang, Kyoya.. dan.. Kau ingin oleh-oleh apa? Biar aku carikan"

"Aku mau sepasang tonfa baru yang lebih keren"Hibari menatap Mukuro dengn tajam.

"Kufufufu~ pasti kubelikan, Kyoya sayang~" Mukuro mengelus rambut Hibari, atau lebih cocok memberantakan rambut Hibari yang sudah disisir dengan sangat rapi?

"Jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan menjijikan itu"

"Kufufufu~ Kyoya tidak suka ya?" Mukuro tersenyum dengan senyuman yang tidak pernah ia berikan pada orang lain bahkan adiknya-Chrome.

Hibari hanya menatap tajam Mukuro dengan tatapan yang mengisyaratkan _'kau sudah tau, Mukuro'_

Mereka berduaan sepanjang malam itu, Tidak bosan walau yang dilakukan hanya bercanda. Mereka tidak pernah bosan menatap satu sama lain, Mereka tidak pernah merasa bosan melihat pasangannya tersebut tertawa ataupun hanya seedar tersenyum tipis.

"Aishiteru yo, Kyoya~" Mukuro berbisik pada Hibari. "Hn.." Hibari hanya terseyum tipis mendengar bisikan dari Mukuro tersebut.

.

.

Skip, The Next Day

.

.

"Kyoya, Aku akan pergi untuk mengambil tiket pesawatku sekarang, Kau mau ikut?" Mukuro memperbaiki kerahnya. "Tentu" Hibari mengambil jas hitamnya yang ia letakkan diatas sofa.

"Ah~ Tak terasa sudah 2 hari berlalu,12 Days to go~ Aku akan menghabiskan waktu-waktuku bersamamu, Kyoya~" Mukuro memeluk Hibari dengan erat seperti sudah tidak bertemu selama 10 tahun padahal tadi malam ia baru saja ehemtidurbersamaehem dengan Hibari.

"Kyoya" Mukuro mengelus pipi Hibari dengan lembut.

"Hn?" Hibari melirik ke Mukuro yang hanya tersenyum dari tadi.

"Aku mencintaimu~" Mukuro mengeus rambut raven Hibari sambil tersenyum lagi-lagi dengan senyuman yang tidak pernah ia berikan kepada orang lain selain Hibari seorang.

Hibari hanya memandangi Mukuro dengan dengan cemberut, empat perempatan muncul di dahi Hibari.

"Kufufufu~ Kyoya sayang imut kalau cemberut~" Mukuro tersenyum lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

Hibari hanya melirik Mukuro dengan tajam tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Ia hanya bisa menunduk.

"Kyoya, kau kenapa?" Mukuro memegangi dagu Hibari dan melihat muka Hibari yang sudah memerah, Sepertinya Hibari demam. Tadinya, Hibari memang tampak agak pucat.

"Tidak apa-apa.. Jangan hiraukan aku" Hibari menutup matanya dan berjalan pergi.

"Kyoya.." Mukuro memanggil Hibari yang mulai berjalan pergi.

"..." Tidak ada balasan yang keluar dari mulut sang Karnivora ganas Namimori tersebut. Ia hanya diam sambil berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya dan Mukuro.

"Kyoya, Hibari Kyoya!" Mukuro terlihat agak marah melihat Hibari mengacanginya begitu saja walau ia sudah memanggil namanya dengan sangat lembut.

"Kyoya, aku tau kau mendengarkanku.. Aku tau, kau marah karena aku mengambil keputusan untuk pergi ke Italia sendirian, Tapi tolong.. beri aku sedikit pengertian.. Aku juga ingin ada disisimu selamanya, Aku ingin kau mengerti apa yang kurasakan, Kyoya" Mukuro membentak Hibari dengan kasar.

BRUAAKKKK

-Pingsan

Seorang Hibari Kyoya pingsan, Mukuro juga tidak tau apa yang terjadi kepada Hibari setelah ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya tersebut.

Hibari, ia selalu seperti itu. Selalu keras kepala dan tidak mau Mukuro memperdulikannya.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Mukuro langsung menggendong Hibari dengan bridal style menuju kamar mereka berdua dan membaringkannya dikasur.

Mukuro tidak tau apa yang terjadi kepada Hibari, Penyakit apa yang diidap sang Skylark, Tapi satu hal pasti yang dipikirkan Mukuro adalah, Penyakitnya tidak mungkin parah. Tidak mungkin kangker atau stroke.

"Maaf, Kyoya.. Sepertinya aku terlalu egois untuk memintamu mengerti apa yang kurasakan.. Maaf, Kyoya.. sudah membuatmu sampai begini.. Maaf.." Mukuro menunduk dan tanpa ia sadari, butiran kristal-kristal bening tersebut pun keluar dan mata Mukuro.

"Ng.." Hibari sepertinya sudah sadar, Sepertinya prediksi Mukuro kalau penyakit Hibari tidak parah itu benar. Sepertinya Hibari hanya kelelahan.

"Mukuro.. Kau.. Menangis?" Hibari melihat muka Mukuro yang basah.

"T-Tidak, Kyoya.. Aku hanya.. Aku hanya.."

"Jangan berbohong, Mukuro.. Aku tau semuanya~ Aku dengar.." Hibari tersenyum dengan senyuman yang belum pernah ia berikan pada orang lain selain Mukuro.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Kyoya? Tadi kau pingsan" Mukuro memegangi dahi Hibari.

"Mukuro, Kau kira aku semudah itu terkena sebuah penyakit?" Hibari menatap Mukuro dengan tajam karena dianggap telah melecehkan seorang Hibari Kyoya.

"Kufufufu~ Kusangka kau sakit~"

"Jadi, kau perduli jika aku sakit?" Tanya Hibari dengan iseng.

"Kufufufu~ Aku tidak perduli, Lagi pula aku tau seorang Hibari Kyoya mana bisa sakit.." Mukuro berjalan keluar dari Kamar Hibari sambil tersenyum tipis setelah mengetahui Hibari tidak apa-apa.

Mukuro pun mengambil tas dan jasnya yang ia taruh diatas sofa berwarna coklat karamel tersebut. Hibari hanya bisa berdiri dan berjalan keluar menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air putih.

"Aku pergi, Kyoya" Mukuro memperbaiki kerah kemejanya.

"..." Tidak ada jawaban dari Hibari.

"Kyoya, kau mau ikut?" Tanya Mukuro lagi kepada Kyoya tersayangnya tersebut.

"Tidak, Kau pergi saja sendiri.. Aku tidak mau ikut, Aku sibuk" Hibari berjalan pergi tanpa memperdulikan panggilan-panggilan dari Mukuro.

"Kyoya mulai bersikap aneh lagi" Mukuro berbisik pelan. Memang, Hibari mulai bersikap aneh akhir-akhir ini dan Mukuro tidak tau sama sekali apa penyebabnya. Memang, Sejak Mukuro bilang kalau ia akan pergi untuk menjalankan misi di Italia, Hibari bersikap aneh. Setiap ia tanya apa yang terjadi, Hibari selalu menjawab tidak ada.

Tentu semua kelakuan Hibari itu membuat Mukuro bingung, Apa.. Hibari sudah mempunyai kekasih lain selain Mukuro? Ah, Itu mungkin saja.. Bisa saja kekasih baru Hibari itu sang Haneumma yang selalu mengganggu dirinya?

Semua itu bisa saja terjadi. Semakin dekat dengan hari dimana Mukuro akan pergi ke Italia, Semakin aneh pula sikap Hibari kepadanya. Apakah, Hibari marah? Tapi.. Dia sudah bilang kalau dia tidak apa-apa.

.

"Kyoya, Sudah malam, Kau belum tidur?" Mukuro meneguk air dari gelas yang ia pegang sambil melihat ke arah ruang kerja Hibari yang sengaja Hibari buka pintunya. Hibari sedang bekerja seperti biasa, menandatangani dokumen-dokumen yang ada diatas meja kerjanya yang sudah menumpuk.

"Belum, Kalau kau mau tidur, Tidur saja" Ujar Hibari tanpa melihat kebelakang sedikitpun.

"Hm" Mukuro membuka pintu kamarnya dan Hibari. Ia masuk dan menyalakan lampunya. Ia tidak tidur, Ia ingin menunggu Kyoya**nya.**

Ia ingin bicara pada Hibari. Ia ingin Hibari menceritakan semua masalahnya, Ia jug ingin mendengar isi hati Hibari.

"Mukuro..."

"Hm, Kyoya? Kenapa?"

"Apa... kau yakin, Akan pergi ke Italia?"

"I-Iya.. Bukannya, sudah ku katakan?"

"Aku.. Aku punya perasaan buruk.."

"Heh?"

"Jadi.. Aku harap, Kau.. Tidak pergi ke Italia.."

"Hn, Kyoya.. Ini perintah, Aku tidak bisa menolaknya.."

"Jika begitu, Izinkan aku ikut bersamamu.."

"Tidak, Kyoya..Berbahaya, Kau bisa saja mati sia-sia disana!"

"Jadi..Kau akan tetap pergi?"

"Tentu! Aku akan tetap pergi, Walaupun kau menghalangiku"

"Terserah kau sajalah, Yang penting.. Aku sudah memperingatimu, Mukuro.. Jika ada kejadian yang tidak menyenangkan, itu bukan kesalahanku karena tidak memperingatimu"

"..." Mukuro hanya bisa terdiam setelah mendengar ucapan Hibari barusan, Ia tidak menyangka ucapan itu akan keluar dari mulut sang karnivorenya.

"Aku capek, Aku mau tidur"

Hibari pun merebahkan dirinya di kasur, Ia mengharapkan bisikan lembut dari Mukuro lagi.

"Aishiteru yo, Kyoya" Mukuro berbisik pelan, dan itulah yang diharapkan dari Hibari dari tadi.

Hibari pelan-pelan memejamkan matanya. Ia berharap, esok harinya Mukuro berubah pikiran dan ingin membatalkan niatnya untuk pergi ke Italia karena menurutnya Italia sangat berbahaya untuk saat ini.

"Ne, Kyoya.. Aku akan berangkat menuju Vongola Base sekarang untuk menanyakan tugas-tugasku di Italia, Apa kau mau ikut?" Tanya Mukuro pada Hibari dengan lembut. Sepertinya, rasa marah dari Mukuro kepada Hibari sudah mulai berkurang.

"Aku ikut.." Mukuro awalnya tau akan ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Hibari karena sudah mendengar kata 'tugas-tugasku di Italia' tapi ini respon yang tidak pernah dipikirkan oleh Mukuro.

"Err.. Kalau begitu, kau siap-siap saja dulu, Akan kutunggu diluar" Mukuro berjalan keluar dari kamar mereka.

Hibari hanya terlihat duduk diatas kasur dan memasang wajah yang tampak galau.

- 5 menit

Ia tidak beranjak sedikitpun dari kasur tersebut, posisinya pun tidak berubah sedikitpun.

-10 menit

Tidak ada perubahan sama sekali dari sang karnivora, ia tetap ada pada posisinya, tanpa bergerak.

-15 menit

"Kyoya, Ada Ap-"

"Diam"

"Kyoya, Ayo! Aku bisa telat!"

"Kau pergi saja dulu, Nanti akan kususul" Hibari akhirnya berbicara dan bergerak.

"Kyoya.. Kau kenapa?!"

"Pergi saja, Nanti kan kau akan telat"

"Tapi Kyo-" Ucapan Mukuro terpotong oleh bentakan kasar dari Hibari.

"Pergi saja!" Hibari membentak Mukuro dengan kasar. Ia berdiri dan mendorong Mukuro keluar dari kamar. Ia tampak sangat marah.

"Heh?" Mukuro tampak bingung dengan kelakukan Hibari akhir-akhir ini. Ia semakin aneh, Ia makin berubah.

Tadi pagi ia bersikap sangat baik, Tapi tiba-tiba berubah.

Ia tidak tau lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan Hibari agar Hibari kembali ke kepribadiannya yang biasa. Ia kesal melihat perlakuan Hibari kepada dirinya. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa marah terlalu lama kepada Hibari karena ia sangat mencintai Hibari, Jika ditanya seberapa besar cintanya pada Hibari maka ia akan menjawab, Sebesar yang ia bisa.

..

"Tsunayoshi.." Panggil Mukuro kepada sang atasan, Vongola Decimo- Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"Hm? Iya, Mukuro, Ada apa?" Tsuna dengan polosnya bertanya kepada Mukuro.

"Aku .. ingin bertanya"

"Silahkan, Akan ku jawab sebisaku"

"Akhir-akhir ini.. Hibari berubah drastis, Ia menjadi lebih kasar padaku, Aku tidak tau apa alasannya, yang jelas semenjak aku memberitau kepadanya kalau aku akan pergi ke Italia untuk misi..."

"Terus.. Apa yang sudah kau lakukan untuk meredakan amarahnya?"

"Aku sudah mencoba bersikap sebaik mungkin kepadanya, Tapi tidak ada perubahan.. Apa aku.. harus membatalkan kepergianku ke Italia untuk misi?"

"T-tidak, Mukuro! Kau tidak boleh membatalkannya, Italia sangat membutuhkan bantuanmu! Kenapa.. Kenapa kau tidak ajak saja Hibari-san untuk ikut bersamamu?"

"TIDAK! Aku tidak akan membiarkan Hibari untuk pergi ketempat itu, Kau.. Jangan macam-macam kau, Tsunayoshi.. Aku tidak ingin nasib Hibari sama dengan nasib Chrome.. Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan Hibari pergi ke Italia, Tidak akan pernah" Emosi Mukuro pun meluap didepan Tsuna.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Hibari sedang menguping diluar pintu, Hibari hanya bisa terdiam, Ia tidak pernah menyangka Mukuro tiba-tiba meluapkan amarahn ya didepan Tsuna.

BRAAKKKK

Mata Mukuro dan Tsuna mengarah ke pintu, Tampak seorang lelaki dengan rambut raven berdiri disana. Itu Hibari, Hibari tampak tersenyum licik.

"K-Kyoya.." Mukuro tampak sangat terkejut

"Mukuro, Ayo pulang" Hibari menarik tangan Mukuro.

"K-Kenapa?" Mukuro sangat bingung dengan sikap Hibari.

"Ikut saja"

"Oya oya, Kyoya sudah mulai nakal ya? Kufufufu~"

"Hentikan tawa itu, Aku tidak suka"

"Kufufufu~ Kyoya, Aku baru sadar, Aku sudah lama tidak tertawa seperti ini~"

"Hentikan aku bilang, Aku tidak suka, Tawa mu itu aneh"

"Kufufufu~ Kufufufu~ Kufufufu~ Kufufufu~ Kufufufufufu~"

"Hn, Kamikorosu!"

"Kyoya~ Jangan begitu dong, Bagaimanapun aku adalah kekasihmu yang tampan~"

"Aku.."

"Hm? Kau kenapa, Kyoya?"

"Kau boleh pergi ke Italia"

"Hm? Kyoya, kau serius?"

"Apa.. Wajahku terlihat seperti aku sedang bercanda?"

"Kufufufu~ Kyoya-ku kembali~"

"Hentikan tawa itu, Aku tidak suka"

"Oya oya~ Kyoyaku ngambek lagi nih~"

"..."

"Tanpa Mukuro sadari, Hibari sudah berjalan semakin jauh dari tempat ia berada karena tadi ia sedang menghayalkan hal-hal aneh saking senangnya Hibari sudah kembali, Tidak marah-marah gak jelas lagi.

..

"Senangnya aku~ Kyoya sudah kembali~ Ayo kita rayakan, Kyoyaa~~" Mukuro memeluk Hibari dari belakang.

"Tidak tertarik" Hibari meminum Greenteanya.

"Ayolah, Kyoyaa~ Kapan lagi kita bisa merayakannya~ Sebentar lagi aku akan pergi ke Italiaa~" Mukuro mulai manja pada Hibari.

"Besok lusa saja, Aku capek" Hibari menatap Mukuro dengan tajam.

"Makasih, Kyoya~ Kyoya baik deh~ Aku kekamar dulu ya~" Mukuro mengecup pipi Hibari dengan manja dan langsung berlari menuju kamarnya dan Hibari.

"Mukuro"

"Hm?"

"Tunggu aku, Aku ingin.. masuk kekamar bersamamu"

"Kufufufu~ Kyoyaku mulai manja~"

"..."

Mukuro pun menggendong Hibari ala bridal style dan membawanya kekamar mereka.

"Aishiteru yo, Kyoya~"

"Aishiteru yo, Mukuro"

Mukuro terkejut, Ia tidak menyangka Hibari akan membalas ucapannya barusan, Sudah berkali-kali Mukuro berkata begitu didepannya dan baru kali ini Mukuro mendengar Hibari membalas perkataanya. Ia senang, Sangat senang.

..

The Next Day

..

"Ne, Mukuro.. Kau bilang kau akan pergi ke Italia bukan, Bulan depan?" Tanya Reborn.

"Iya, Memangnya kenapa?" Mukuro melanjutkan makanannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita.. membuat pesta?" Tanya Yamamoto.

"Lambo-san setuju! Lambo-san suka pesta!"

"Cih, Tumben idemu cemerlang"

"Aku juga setuju, Yamamoto"

Para anggota Vongola ada di rumah Hibari dan Mukuro karena Mukuro dan Hibari mengundang mereka untuk pesta, walau mereka belum diberi tau.

Ya, mereka memang sengaja mengadakan pesta sebulan sebelum Mukuro pergi ke Italia, Mukuro ingin menghabiskan waktunya bersama Kyoya tersayangnya.

Kenapa?

Sepertinya Hibari yang memintanya dan ia tidak mungkin menolak atau Hibari akan kembali menjadi Hibari yang kemarin, yang kejam.. yang tidak pengertian. Ya, walau biasanya Hibari memang begitu tapi Hibari pada saat itu lebih kejam.

"Kyoya~ Aaa" Mukuro ingin menyuapi Hibari dengan sesendok nasi, Tapi kalian pasti tau apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Hibari. Ia tidak mungkin membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan para anggota vongola yang lainnya melihat kemesraannya dan Mukuro. Hibari memikirkan kalau mereka melihatnya membuka mulut dan membiarkan Mukuro menyuapinya, Mereka akan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"ITTEEEEEEE!" Mukuro meloncat-loncat sambil memegangi kakinya yang sakit karena dengan sengaja diinjak Hibari.

"Eh, Mukuro? Kau kenapa?"

"Mukuro, kau kenapa teriak-teriak gak jelas gitu?"

"Ahahaha, Mungkin Mukuro gak sengaja nelan sesuatu"

"Cih, Paling itu hanya akting semata"

"K-Kyoya, kau kenapa begitu jahat kepadaku?!" Mukuro mulai menangis, walau sebenarnya itu tidak sakit sama sekali, Mukuro hanya ingin mencari perhatian Hibari.

"Biarkan, kau sendiri yang memulainya" Hibari megalihkan pandangannya dari Mukuro kemeja makan, Disana terlihat ada berbagai makanan enak yang disajikkan.

Siapa yang memasaknya?

Tentu bukan Mukuro, Apalagi Hibari mana dia mau masak makanan sebanyak itu.

...Bianchi? No! Bukan juga! Mana mau Hibari menyuruhh Bianchi untuk memasak, Hibari masih mau hidup.

Aman, Yang memasak makanan itu adalah Haru dan Kyoko, karena Bianchi sedang ada diluar kota. Ya, Kalau Bianchi ada disana pun Hibari tidak mungkin memintanya untuk memasak.

"Nah, Jadi untuk apa kalian meminta kami datang?"

"Iya, Aku penasaran nih"

"Lambo-san juga mau tau!"

"Ahahaha, Aku juga"

..

"Jadi, Aku memanggil kalian kemari untuk membicarakan sesuatu, Kalian pasti sudah tau kalau Mukuro akan pergi ke Italia, bukan?"

"Iya.." Semuanya menggangguk.

"Maka dari itu, karena Mukuro sedang baik, dia ingin memberikan kalian masing-masing satu hadiah. Nah, kalian boleh minta hadiah itu sesuka kalian, Ingat kalian semua, Hanya satu. Tidak lebih"

Mukuro hanya bisa diam, Ia tidak bisa menolak permintaan Hibari. Ya, walau ia tau nanti ia akan bokek.

"Beneran, Mukuro?!" Semuanya tampak tak percaya.

"I-Iya" Mukuro menjawab dengan pasrah.

"Aku mau minta..."

..

Oke, Kita Skip dulu bagian minta-minta itu

..

The Day Mukuro go to Italy

..

"Mukuro, ingat telpon aku ketika kau sudah sampai"

"Kufufufu~ tentu"

"Ingat, Pesanan semuanya"

"Kufufufu~ Tentu, Apalagi pesanan Kyoya, pasti akan kuturuti~"

"Ingat juga, Makan 3 kali sehari, Jangan lebih jangan kurang"

"Kufufufu~ Pasti ingat~"

"Ingat juga, Makanannya harus mengandung Sayuran"

"Kufufu~ tidak usah Kyoya ingatkan juga aku sudah ingat kok~"

".."

"Hm? Ada apa Kyoya?"

"...Bisakah kau.. berbisik kepadaku lagi?"

"Kufufu~ Tentu, Kyoya.. Aishiteru yo, Kyoya~"

Pesawat yang ditumpangi Mukuro pun terbang. Hibari hanya bisa menatap kepergian pesawat itu dengan pedih.

Ia tidak merasakan waktu yang ia lewati dengan Mukuro awalnya terasa begitu lama, sekarang sudah begitu cepat.

Setelah merasa puas menatapi langit yang kosong, Hibari pun berjalan keluar, Ia kembali kerumahnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Ia hanya bisa melamun. Kenapa? Hibari biasanya tidak begini. Apa karena Mukuro? Iya, benar. Walau Hibari sudah membiarkan Mukuro pergi, ia tetap merasakan sesuatu yang aneh semenjak kepergian Mukuro.

"Kyoya~" Yap, kalian pasti tau siapa itu, sang Haneuma yang sangat mengganggu kehidupan Hibari. "Pergi" Hibari dengan kejamnya walaupun sebenernya gak kejam-kejam banget mengusir Dino yang muncul secara tiba-tiba.

"Kyoya begitu deh sama aku~ Aku kan ditugasin sama Mukuro buat jaga Kyoya~ Kalau Kyoya gak mau, aku laporin ke Mukuro nih" Dino menunjukkan sms dari Mukuro yang isinya begini.

**From Mukuro Rokudo**

**Dino, gue titip Hibari ya sama lo, Gue takut dia kenapa-napa.**

**Plis jagain dia, Asal jangan lo raep aja, Kalo lo raep dia gue tebas kepala lo.**

**Sekali lagi, jaga Hibari baik-baik. Kalo sampe gue balik dan liat Hibari hamil, awas aja lo**

**...**

**Received Yesterday 05.00 P.M**

Setelah membaca isi SMS dari Mukuro itu, Hibari hanya bisa memikirkan sesuatu 'Gila Mukuro, dia nitipin gue ke si Haneuma gila ini' OOC? Sangat! xD

"Kau mau kemana, Kyoya?" tanya Dino sambil mengejar Hibari yang sudah berjalan jauh.

"Bukan urusanmu" Hibari tetap berjalan, bahkan ia berjalan makin cepat.

"Tunggu aku, Kyoya!" Dino mengejar Hibari seperti seorang anak yang akan dibuang oleh sang Ibu.

Hibari tetap berjalan menuju rumahnya dan Mukuro, Tunggu.. Dino mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi, berarti Dino akan tidur dirumahnya? Tidak, Hibari tidak mau orang asing itu tinggal dirumahnya selama Mukuro pergi. Mana mau ia serumah bersama Haneuma gila itu, Apalagi sekarang tidak ada Mukuro, Ada Mukuro saja dia sudah ogah bersama Dino apalagi sewaktu tidak ada Mukuro?

"Haneuma.." Panggil Hibari pada Dino yang berjalan dibelakangnya.

"Hm?Ada apa?" Dino menyaut dengan polosnya.

"...Apa kau akan tinggal dirumah kami?"

"Tentu! Aku kan harus memastikan kalau Kyoya aman~"

"Aku... tidak akan membiarkanmu tinggal dirumah kami"

"Hahahaha, Kyoya itu perintah Mukuro"

"Aku tidak perduli, mau itu perintah Mukuro atau bukan, Kau tidak akan kubiarkan tinggal dirumah kami"

Ya, Dino tau. Kalau Hibari sudah bilang tidak untuk pertama kalinya itu berarti tidak untuk selamanya. Ia tidak akan memaksa Hibari, Tapi ia punya ide.

"Baiklah, Kyoya. Aku tidak akan tinggal dirumah mu dan Mukuro, tapi.. aku akan menyewa rumah disamping rumahmu dan Mukuro~"

"Terserah kau" Hibari berjalan masuk menuju rumahnya meninggalkan Dino yang sedang bengong didepan rumah.

Dino hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan mantan muridnya itu. Ia pun segera pergi mencari pemilik rumah disebelah rumah Hibari dan Mukuro. Untuk apa? Untuk ngontrak disana. Karena Dino disuruh sama Mukuro untuk jagain Hibari selama dia ada di Italia.

BRANG! PRANG!

Suara itu terdengar dari rumah Hibari dan Mukuro, untungnya Dino belum pergi dari kawasan rumah mereka. Dino kuahtir? Sangat! Tentu saja, Dino langsung memasuki rumah mereka dan menemukan Hibari yang tampak depresi,ia memojok dan terlihat kaget. Barang-barang diruangan tersebut pecah belah.

"K-Kyoya, kau kenapa?" Tanya Dino dengan sangat kuahtir melihat Hibari depresi begitu. Hibari hanya menatap Dino sebentar lalu menunjuk ke arah Televisi, Sekarang sedang ada acara berita siang hari.

**Pesawat yang berangkat tadi pagi dari Jepang menuju Italia mengalami kecelakaan. Daftar penumpang yang dinyatakan meninggal adalah.. Rokudo Mukuro,-**

Dino terkejut-sangat. Sangat terkejut, Seorang Mukuro Rokudo mengalami kecelakaan pesawat? Tidak.. Tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Mukuro itu tidak mungkin mengalami kecelakaan pesawat begitu. Tidak mungkin!

Tapi semua itu adalah sebuah fakta, Mukuro dinyatakan meninggal.

"Sabar, Kyoya. Aku juga merasa sedih" Dino mencoba menghibur Hibari.

..6918..

Mukuro dimakamkan, Hibari tentu saja sedih, bahkan ia hanya melihati acara pemakaman itu dari jauh.

"Aku tidak bisa.." Hibari segera berlari kembali kerumahnya dan Mukuro.  
Ia membaringkan dirinya di kasur dan mencoba untuk tidur agar ia bisa relax.

Tak lama setelah membaringkan dirinya, Ia tertidur.

"Kyoya~ Kufufufufu~" Suara itu menggema diruang tidur Hibari. Hibari segera bangun mendengar suara itu.

"M-Mukuro?"

"Iya, ini aku Kyoya~ Kufufufu~"

Hibari hanya bisa memasang ekspresi wajah terkejut.

"Oya oya~ kenapa, Kyoya?"

"K-Kau masih hidup?"

"Tentu Kyoya~ mana bisa aku meninggal secepat itu~ dengan cara yang tidak etis lagi~"

"Terus kau ada dimana sekarang?"

"Dihatimu~"

"Mukuro, jangan bercanda!"

"Aku serius, Kyoya~"

"Muk-"

Hibari melihat tubuh Mukuro yang perlahan menghilang.

"MUKURO!" Hibari terbangun, ternyata yang tadi itu hanya sebatas mimpi.

Hibari sangat merindukan Mukuro.

_Tidak ada yang abadi, Bahkan manusia._

_Tapi mereka akan abadi di hati cinta sejati mereka_

_Tapi cinta mereka akan abadi selamanya._

_.._

_Fin_

_.._


End file.
